


别让我走

by 07_24_3



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Let Me Go, M/M, 以及不会打tag的我, 请原谅一个分不清alternate与alternative的区别的我, 还有起名废的我
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07_24_3/pseuds/07_24_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>别让我走AU<br/>两个主角都会死<br/>作者（试图）装文艺瞎叨叨警告<br/>慎入！<br/>哦对了，并不是一发完只是懒得分章节，并没有完结！</p>
            </blockquote>





	别让我走

Silva从小在一家叫做Mestalla的寄宿学校长大。 对于幼时他的记忆很模糊，似乎他从出生的那一刻就来到了这里。 在Silva10岁那年，他被告知他将在成年后捐献出自己的器官， 一次，两次……直到他的生命终结。

* * *

_距Silva第一次捐献还有4个月。_

Villa推开门走进病房，在看到病床上躺着的人时有些吃惊。

他看起来年轻得像还没到18岁的少年，以至于Villa有一瞬间还以为医院认错了人，竟然让一个未成年的孩子来捐献器官。

“你好，我是David Silva，有什么事吗？”床上的人微笑着说。

Villa忽然意识到自己注视着对方的时间有些过长，清清嗓子介绍自己：“我是David Villa，从现在起我是你的看护。”

Silva愣了一下：“David……我还是叫你Villa吧，不然我总觉得像在和自己说话。”灿烂的笑脸让Villa移不开视线。

这个人真的有意识到再过几个月就要去捐献器官了吗，Villa想，他以前照顾过的人，面对第一次捐献没几个是不紧张的，Silva却是轻松得像个没事人一样。

* * *

_距Silva第一次捐献还有2个月。_

这一段时间Silva和Villa相处得很好。Villa常坐在床边，和Silva一起聊天南海北的事。或是两个人一起坐在医院的花园里，看书或散步。

在Silva睡前，Villa会拿着本诗集给他念诗听，书中多是些写景抒情的诗。有一次Villa错拿成了一本情诗，于是那天晚上他红着脸合上书，一本正经地清清嗓子：“要不我给你讲个故事吧。”

* * *

_距Silva第一次捐献还有1周。_

Villa觉得Silva有些不对劲。

他常常看到Silva在自以为没人的时候会焦虑地啃着手指甲，嘴里不知在念叨些什么。而当Villa走近时，Silva会迅速抬起头来冲他笑笑，眼里却是抹不去的忧伤和恐惧。

Villa于是搬出他的老一套：“不要害怕，很多人都会这样，等第一次捐献过去了，也就没什么了。

很多事情在发生了第一次后，你就会开始慢慢习惯它，等着它的第二次、第三次到来……”

“前提是我不会第一次捐献就死在手术台上。”

Villa认真的盯着Silva的双眼：“只要你想，就一定能挺过去。”

Silva别过头没说话。

“相信我，你一定能做到。”Villa不知哪来的勇气让他说出这句话。

Silva有些惊讶，他慢慢转过头看着Villa，想了一会儿。

“好， 我相信你。”

* * *

_距Silva第一次捐献已过去近3周。_

为了庆祝Silva撑过了第一次捐献，并且恢复得很顺利，Villa特意在家为他烤了一个蛋糕，小心翼翼地装进纸盒。他又写了一封信，内容大都是些祝福的话。

Villa非常 ~~不~~ 信心满满地拿着蛋糕和信来到医院，微笑着把它们递给Silva。

“哇噻！真是谢谢你啦！”Silva惊喜地叫道。他让Villa先把蛋糕切开，自己则拆开信读了起来。

一旁的Villa一边切着蛋糕一边用余光瞟着Silva。看着他的脸微微变红，Villa赶紧回想了一下自己应该没有在信里写什么奇怪的东西。

应该没有……吧？

Villa想起了自己在信的结尾的落款：

非常爱你的，

Villa

* * *

_距Silva第二次捐献还有2个月。_

“对了Silva，我能问你个问题吗？”

“嗯？什么问题？”

“之前，你为什么在临近捐献时忽然害怕起来？我知道你是在害怕死亡，但是为什么？……我是说，我照顾过不少人，每个人都有他们自己的理由，或许是觉得自己还太年轻，又或许是不想离开自己爱的人。”Villa停下脚步，直视着Silva。

“那你呢？你是因为什么？”

Silva没有试着避开Villa的视线，他也停下来，慢慢地说：

“很久以前，我曾经想过。

或许在将来，等我长大以后，我会遇到一个人。

无论走到哪儿，他都会在我身边，牵着我的手。

他的陪伴，能让我不再害怕死亡……”

已经没有退路了，Silva，不要再把它憋在心里了，说出来吧。

他做了几个深呼吸，想起Villa坐在他床边的无数个日日夜夜，还有那封信后让他脸红的落款。

“……而现在，我相信，那个人就是你，Villa。”

“我本以为遇到你后我就能坦然地面对死亡，可几个月前我忽然发现，不，不行。”

“我可不准备带着这份无人知晓的爱走进坟墓。所以，我一定要把它说出来。”

“我爱你，Villa。”

Silva看着愣住的Villa，本以为自己告白失败了，没想到对方忽然揉揉自己的头微笑着说：“我也爱你啊，Silva。”

“太棒了！”Silva笑起来，抱着Villa就要亲上去，却被Villa挡住。

“这里不太方便，等回到房间了再说。”

那天晚上Villa没有回去，他睡在Silva的床上，一整晚都紧紧攥着Silva的手。

TBC


End file.
